He hates Kats?
by RyokoSohma
Summary: It's my other story fixed but this one will have a different plot... i don't wanna spoil it even though it was obvious... so review if i should continue both stories
1. Chapter 1

Hey- I tried re-writing this and corrected most of my errors… review if I should continue with this story… I planning a different plot though…

"Hey, you'll never believe what I found! She's so cute!" Hilary shouted from the gateway of Tyson's Dojo.

"A cat?" Tyson said sounding confused.

"I don't see a collar..." Ray said picking the cat up. "But you are pretty cute." He nuzzled noses with it.

"Can we keep it? It can be like our mascot or something!" Max said taking the cat next.

"A... a... a Cat!" Kenny ran behind Kai.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Max asked holding it in front of Kenny's face.

"I... I'm- they're all- they're beasts!"

The cat yawned.

"Yeah. A real beast." Max said sarcastically. "Hey Kai, tell the chief he doesn't have to be scared of a little cat."

Kai then took the cat and threw it to Kenny. "Be afraid." He said dully walking off.

"Kenny?" Tyson walked up to him.

"Chief?"

"Breathe!" Yelled Hilary. The cat jumped out of Kenny's arms and Ray picked her up.

Well, guess we should give her a bath. A nice, hot, warm, steamy bath." Hillary said

The cat's ears perked up and she jumped out of Ray's arms.

"You shouldn't have said that out loud you know." Ray said running after the cat. "Come back!"

The cat kept running as fast as it could, up the stairs and it managed to squeeze threw the opening of a door.

"And what are you running away from fur ball?" Kai said smirking as he squatted down. "Scared of water?" He asked sounding evil. He picked the cat up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Kai! You found her!" Hillary shouted holding her arms out for the cat.

Kai walked right past her and dropped it in the water.

"So what should we call her?" Max asked holding a bag containing two food bowls, several pillows, and some food.

"I don't know, how about 'Blade'- you know, for the Bladebreakers." Hillary said carrying some cat toys.

"Uh, maybe something else..." Ray said holding the cat.

"Let's name it 'Tyson'!" Tyson shouted.

"No!" Hillary, Max and Ray said together.

"Plus, she's a girl- not an idiot. What do you think we should name her Kai?"

Kai picked the cat up by grabbing the back of its neck. "Cat." he said glaring at it. The cat whacked him in the nose with its tiny paw.


	2. Chapter 2

_**R&R**_

"Get the hell out!" Kai yelled shutting the door on the cat. The cat had been meowing outside his room with an empty bowl in her mouth. "Get your own damn water."

The cat then ran off the bathroom. She dropped the bowl down in the bathtub and reached out her paw towards the fosit (sp?) handle.

Kai looked out his door after he heard water running, but he was the only one home... and then there was the cat. He walked into the bathroom to see the bathtub near its full point and the cat who was reaching out her paw to turn the water off.

Kai watched as the cat tried it with both front paws now, and only her back legs holding her up on the side of the tub. Both front paws touched the handle, but then slipped, causing her to fall in the water with a big splash.

He waited for the cat to come up all soaked and wet and crawl away in shame of her failure, but she didn't come up. Kai ran to the tub and shut off the water as he submerged his whole arm in the water, feeling around for the cat. "Where'd you go?"

"Meow?"

Kai turned his head towards the back of the tub to see the cat had jumped out and had been watching him as he panicked. "Damn you..." Kai mumbled grabbing a towel and drying off his arm. "Dry yourself fur ball." she jumped down and started rubbing her wet fur on Kai's pants, while purring. Kai picked her up in the towel and set her back on the floor. "Don't use me as a towel..."

'So what should I do for my last five minutes of peace?' Kai asked himself walking around the house. Tyson, Hillary, Ray, Max, and Kenny were coming back soon. "What are you doing up there?" Kai asked walking to a familiar fur ball. She was fast asleep on the mantel above the fireplace. "Taking a nap? I should have done that while I still had time..." the cat didn't budge. "You're not even listening... 'Great... I'm talking to a cat...' " Just then, the cat's ears twitched. "So you are listening..." Kai reached his hand out and scratched the cat behind it's ears. She purred and nuzzled his hand with her nose.

"Kai! Sakuya!" Tyson yelled running threw the front door.

The cat jumped up and on Kai. She dug her claws into his shirt and hung there.

"Aww, are you guys bonding?" Hillary said coming in with Max and Ray. Kenny stood outside.

" 'We were fine till you got here...' Get off me." Kai growled pulling the cat off him and dropping it on the ground.

"Who the hell is Sakuya?" Kai asked glaring at him.

"Her!" Tyson pointed to the cat by Kai's feet.

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

R&R

And once again, Kai was left home alone with the cat.

"What do you want?" Kai mumbled watching Sakuya walk up to him with a toy ball in her mouth. She dropped it and stared at him. He picked the ball up. "So you wanna play fetch, eh?" he turned around and threw it out the door. Right then, the cat ran after it but Kai shut the door and walked off. "Hillary said not to let you out, so... take a nap or something..." Kai collapsed on the couch while Sakuya stared out the window for her ball.

She then spotted it. 'Ball. Ball! Ball? Ball! Ball... Ball! Ball! Ball!' Sakuya pushed open the window and leaped out, keeping her eyes on the ball across the street. 'Ball!' she ran threw the bust street, carefully avoiding cars.

'Looking for this?' an unfamiliar voice asked. A German Shepard stood in front of her. He picked up her ball and threw it somewhere back at Tyson's Dojo. 'Fetch.'

'And you are?' Sakuya said sitting at the edge of the sidewalk.

'The name's Talon Valchov.' Valchov... Anchov... Anchovy!

'I'll call you Anchovy! They're these cute wittle fish- and they taste pretty good!'

'Get over here...' Talon walked over and picked her up by her neck in his mouth.

'I'm not thinking this is a free ride, is it?'

'More like a one way ticket to hell.'

'Don't all cats go to heaven like all dogs go to heaven?'

'You'll just have to see...' Talon walked to the edge of the sidewalk and waited. He then swung her in the middle of the road.

'Crap!'

Kai jumped up from the couch after hearing a loud barking and some loud hissing and meowing.

"Sakuya?" he yelled opening the door.

"What do you mean you're closed?" Kai shouted holding Sakuya in his arms.

"They just closed down my boy." said an old man from behind Kai.

"I can see that! Aren't they supposed to be open twenty four hours a day?"

"Not in this town." he said before walking off to his car.

"Eat shit and die old man!" Kai shouted back.

'That's my line...' Sakuya said rubbing her nose with her paw. 'Where am I?' she yawned.

"Sakuya?" Kai said. She looked up. "You mean you were just sleeping?"

'I actually fainted from the shock of this car coming towards me... Then I decided to take a nappy!'

"I should just dump you here." he said glaring at her.

'You have to luv me.' she meowed and nuzzled his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**R&R**_

"Well, another day with my favorite fur ball…" Kai mumbled lying down on the couch.

He held the cat up. "So what do you wanna do today? Watch TV? Nap? Chess? Cards?"

'I like TV, then a nap, then we can do lunch! At Steak 'n Shake.' The cat meowed.

"Gawd- I'm talking to a cat again… Not like you'll ever answer. " Kai sat up with Sakuya in his arms.

'Oh, just you wait…'

"I wonder what you would say?"

'Master, you're talking to a cat. You got blue lipstick on your cheeks, master. Master, Where'd you go? Master, I love you.' Kai just stared at the cat as it mewed.

"Okay… How 'bout a walk?"

Sakuya was resting on a bench in the park waiting for her 'best friend'. She then finally spotted Kai coming back with a cup of ice cream… and another girl?

As Kai and the girl sat down, Sakuya leaped up on Kai's lap and hissed at the girl.

"You!" the girl shouted before jumping from her seat. "How did you get that thing!?"

"Not a cat person?" Kai asked lightly pushing Sakuya on the back to make her sit down.

"I've seen that cat before is all…" she said looking at the cup of ice cream. Maybe thought it was for her since Kai wasn't eating it. No way bitch… he then lowered the cup near my face. Victory is mine!

"You've seen her before? Do you know if she belongs to someone?"

"Um…" The girl then put on a big smile. "Yes, she belongs to my boss. I'll take her off your hands if you'd like."

"Finally. She was getting to be a pest." Kai said with a sigh as he started pushing Sakuya off his lap. Sakuya just mewed as she crawled back.

"She must have grown attached to you." She said with a nervous laugh. "Time to go back to your mommy." She held out her hands getting ready to grab the cat, but much to her dismay, Sakuya clawed her hand. "Damn you!" she murmured quickly.

"Excuse me! Did you say mommy?" a new voice said. Kai noticed an increase on weight on his lap. A girl was kneeling on his lap and glaring towards the other girl. "She's the one who turned me into a four-legged animal! Turn me back!' she shouted before pouncing on her.

Kai just sat there in slight shock as the two girls fought. That girl just came out of nowhere- but where's Sakuya? Looking at the two rolling around on the ground, he noticed one of them actually had two cat ears slightly above where human ears usually are. "Sa…kuya?" Kai said slowly. Just as he kinda already guessed, the girl with the weird ears turned her head having successfully pinned the other girls down to where she couldn't move or fight back. "Are you…" He walked up to the cat-girl with his hand reached out. "Sakuya?"

"Ka-me-Kai. Kai." She lightly shook her head. "Sorry, haven't gotten used to speaking like a human yet."

**Review if you want me to continue- sorry it was so short- I promise the next on will be longer if you review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry- I was away on vacation '**

"Ka-meow-Kai. Kai." She lightly shook her head. "Sorry, haven't gotten used to speaking like a human yet." The girl said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Get off of me!" the girl underneath her screamed.

Kai shook his head as if it would help him clear the confusion he was in, which really didn't, but anywho, he grabbed his cat's- his girl's- the girl's wrist and started pulling her away.

"My name's Michelle." The girl repeated over and over again as Kai dragged her to Tyson's Dojo. "My name's Michelle. My name is-"

"Your name is Michelle! I got that!" Kai yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Heh, just getting that clear. I didn't want you calling me Sakuya." Kai finally spotted the entry gate of the dojo and sighed with relief as he walked through, dragging the girl with him.

"You don't think Kai got rid of Sakuya, right?" Hillary said looking around worried. "I knew he wasn't very fond of her but-"

"I don't think Kai is that cruel- so don't worry." Ray said smiling. "You have to admit that Kai does have those moments."  
"Yeah, and those moments consist of Kai strangling the cat to death and then using her fur for his new scarf!" Tyson joked. Nobody found it hilarious, especially Hillary who then started hitting Tyson continuously.

"Think they'll ever change?" asked Max.

Ray just laughed as he shook his head. "All though that would be nice, I never see it happening."

"Hey, is that Kai?"

"There's a girl with him."

"Then that can't be Kai."

"How did you turn into a girl?" Kai asked sitting in a chair across from the girl who used to be his cat.

"Don't you mean how did I turn into a cat?" she said smiling. She seemed to be happy that she didn't have to walk on all fours anymore.

"So you're really a girl… That's a start, not how did you turn into a cat?"

"Don't you mean who turned me into a cat?"

Kai growled at her. She was only answering his questions with a question. "You know, I liked it better when you could just meow and hiss."

"Oh yeah, forgot you hated me." Michelle let out a nervous laugh before switching her gaze to two boys walking over.

"Hey Kai." Said Ray.

"And who are you?" Max said giving Michelle a friendly smile. "I'm Max." he held out his hand for her to shake.

Before Michelle could answer for herself, Kai spoke up. "This is Michelle. My girlfriend." So that's his cover up? The girl was his girlfriend.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, Kai."

"Well, it's not important now. We're breaking up, right Michelle?" Kai looked for to her with a smirk on his face.

Michelle just frowned back at him. "You're such a jerk." She said getting up. "What the hell have I done to piss you off so bad, Kai!?"

**Sorry- I'm kinda stuck- so if you have any suggestions tell me ' Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me forever- my mom went to the hospital so I couldn't really get anything done. Again- sorry.

Michelle frowned at Kai. "You're such a jerk." She said getting up. "What the hell have I done to piss you off so bad, Kai!? I was a damn cat!"

Both Ray and Max looked confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll take you home." Kai said calmly as he got up and started walking away.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to me, Kai?" Michelle asked pouting at Kai.

"Well, if I had been nice, then Max and Ray would have followed us when we left." Kai said shrugging. "Let's go sit over here." He said pointing to a secluded bench in the park.

"First of all, that girl, I'd stay away from her. She's the one who turned me into a cat." Michelle explained.

"So you're a girl." Said Kai sitting across from her.

"Well, yeah. But…"

"What?"

"I'm a… a mage…" Michelle muttered blushing in embarrassment.

"A mage?"

"Yup. A mage… poof."

Kai scoffed. "And how am I suppose to believe all of this?"

"Oh, you don't believe me?!" Michelle stood up from her seat and harshly poked him on the forehead.

Kai fell back out of his chair and growled. Once he regained his balance, he glared up at Michelle who had a triumphant smile on her face. He tried to shout but all that came out were loud barks.

"What's that?" Michelle said mockingly as she leaned closer to the dog. "I don't speak mutt, but now do you believe me?"

Kai jumped up and tried to bite her.

"Oh, be that way. Well, adieu Kai." She gave out a final giggle before disappearing in cloud of sparkles.

Kai just sat there growling till he realized the situation he was in. His pet cat who turned out to be a girl, who turned out to be a witch just turned him into a dog and left him there.

**Sorry it was short**


End file.
